Foam plastic sleeves adapted to fit around a beverage can or bottle are used to insulate the can or bottle to keep the beverage therein cool. Beverage can holders have been provided with permanent magnets to stabilize the holders on an underlying support surface. The magnets have been disposed between inner and outer walls of the holders and embedded in the walls of the holder during manufacture of the holders. This is a costly and labor intensive manufacturing process that requires complex and expensive molding equipment. Examples of holders having magnets are disclosed in the following U.S. Patents and U.S. Patent Publications.
F. D. Rains in U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,341 a drinking container having magnets mounted in the bottom wall and the side wall to permit attachment of the container to a ferrous metal surface.
G. S. Moore Jr. in U.S. Pat. No. 6,065,632 describes and shows a container for beverages having a magnetic base for stabilizing the container on a metallic surface. The container has concentric plastic outer and inner side and bottom walls. A circular magnet located between the bottom walls is held in position with a post extended upwardly from the outer bottom wall.
R. D. Wemyss discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 6,305,656 a magnetic coupler adapted to be secured to a support. A beverage cup holder has a ferrous disk secured to the bottom wall of the holder. The cup holder is located over the magnetic coupler whereby magnetic force retains the cup holder in an upright position on the support.
L. F. Gary in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/0056655 discloses a beverage can or bottle holder having a thermally insulative side and bottom walls. Magnets are embedded in the side and bottom walls. the magnets have sufficient attractive force to support the holder and beverage can or bottle on a ferrous metal surface.